galaxy529fandomcom-20200214-history
Planets
Earth (Human planet) Climate: 81 degree average Atmosphere: 93% Nitrogen, 6% Oxygen, >1% other Gravity: 1g Rotation: 1 Earth year Description: Present day earth is nothing like the Earth of 2015. What is left of the oceans are full of sludge and pollution, the air is extremely smoggy with very little oxygen left in the atmosphere. The denizens of Earth live in mini biospheres that protect them from the harsh atmosphere created by industrial mega complexes. Most of the surface is covered by some form of human structural engineering. Til'Val (The Choir planet) Climate: 92 degree average Atmosphere: 80% Nitrogen, 17% Oxygen, 2% Carbon Dioxide, <1% other Gravity: 1.2g's Rotation: 2.5 Earth years Description: Til'Val is about as close to its sun as a habitable planet can get. As a result, average surface temperature is a balmy 92 degrees. Til'Val has two moons, Champion's Rest and Champion's Bastion, which both revolve around the north-south axis of the planet at opposite ends and the same speed. Its too moons will never see each other. This strange union has crafted unique weather conditions which follow and elliptical pattern all year round. Uy-Cbi (Ejioz's planet) Climate: 55 degree average Atmosphere: 60% Nitrogen, 37% Oxygen, 2% Neon, <1% other Gravity: .9g's Rotation: 1.3 Earth years Description: The colder temperatures on Ejioz have made it biologically mandatory for the Ejioz to develop a resistance to the conditions. The higher Oxygen content in the atmosphere makes fires more efficient which does help to heat homes better. The planet goes through seasons similar to how Earth used to, but Uy-Cbi's seasons are measurably colder. Ruto (Rutovians' planet) Climate: 75 degree average Atmosphere: 74% Nitrogen, 25% Oxygen, <1% other Gravity: 1g Rotation: 1.2 Earth years Description: A very clean, lush, and beautiful planet. Ruto was lush before the Rutovians started to populate, but the people have kept the planet as a whole still as beautiful as the time it was created. Planet is mostly water, but this also ties into the Humans stealing Ruto's land. Walzur (Vubolo's planet) Climate: 101 degree average Atmosphere: 70% Nitrogen, 28% Oxygen, <2% other Gravity: 1.1g Rotation: .8 Earth years Description: A barren wasteland of a planet. It's an incredibly dry, humid, and hot planet. It's very difficult to live on Walzur. Only few can survive on it. Others have to be prepared with equipment to travel to Walzur. The Vobolos have adapted to the planet's environment to help them. Val'durant (A.U.W.O' planet) Climate: 50 degree average Atmosphere: 85% Nitrogen, 15% Oxygen Gravity: .7g Rotation: 428 Earth years Description: It is an Earth sized planet completely covered in one massive city. All natural resources are depleted besides the power crystals that lie inside the planet. Water is nowhere to be found on the planet. Tek-4 (SA-85's planet) Climate: 20 degree average Atmosphere: minimal Gravity: 2.5g Rotation: 837 Earth years Description: Tek-4 is a very large planet that lies on the outer ring of the "Goldilocks zone." There is very little atmosphere, just enough to prevent the planet from losing all its heat at night, essentially making the planet one giant rock with chunks of space ice and debris where the SA-85 have not built. There is plenty of the metal used to produce the SA-85 race which they will defend vehemently. The cold temperatures are preferred by the super-advanced robotic race. They intake the cold to cool off their processors which allows them to remain in an overclocked state giving them an a huge home-field advantage. Tolor (Moon orbiting Ruto) Champion's Rest and Champion's Bastion (Til'Val moons) Description: Both moons of Til'Val house similar dry atmospheres. Champion's Rest is fully of ice fissures, cliffs, and craggy expanses, while Champion's Bastion is wrinkled with mountain ranges and deserts. Both moons serve as LP/OPs (Listening post/observation post) for The Choir's military and house their first line of defense from invading attackers. The dry conditions and rugged terrain of each moon also serve as massive training and testing grounds.